


Not So Straight Tail

by OhBiteMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBiteMe/pseuds/OhBiteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companions.- Half humans half animals, precious creatures one for each human in the world.<br/>Companions are bound to their humans and so people would find themselves with their best friend if not their soulmate; because nature knows who to attach to who, it doesn't make mistakes.</p>
<p>Kageyama Tobio is a lonely child, serious and formal as it’s expected from the heir of the Kageyama family.<br/>Hinata Shouyou is a halfing coming from a rare fox breed, one so active you'd think he was made of sunshine.</p>
<p>…Well, people have always said opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here you have it! First of all I would love to thank the tumblr-user guilded-fire, because they were the ones that submitted the title for this work!  
> Second of all I want to clarify some things just to make the fic more understandable:  
> \- It isn't known where the halflings come from, they just appear on the area where their respective human will be and grow up there until they reach the age of 10.  
> \- They stay at playgrounds or centers, one for each city. There, they go to school and are instructed the same things as humans but with extra lessons about fur, paws, claws, their maintenance, etc.  
> \- Companions get equal sets of clothes, they start changing those when they meet their humans, for they're the ones that will pay not only for them but for their things.  
> \- Soulmates do exist in this universe. You can only tell who your soulmate is after becoming 14, and, you're supposed to feel as if your heart expanded, your limits broadened and as if you two shared an existence. (Although it is different for every set of soulmates.)
> 
> ~~~~  
> Thoughts will be in Italics, if anything in the format changes I'll announce it here in the notes.
> 
> I don't think I have much else to clarify but if you feel like I do, please message me!  
> Also, english isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

In this universe, when you turn ten, you receive the most important gift you’ll ever receive. Another person of the same age. Well… not exactly a person. But you do pay for them, and even if they’re not slaves, they’ll be your closest companion until you die.

It’s not surprising when someone’s companion turns out to be their soulmate as well, because when someone gets to see the darkest corners of your soul, you get to see theirs and no one leaves… it’s almost impossible not to fall in love.

This starts on December the 22nd, on Kageyama Tobio’s birthday. He was excited to say the least, for he had seen how some of the people in his class interacted with their companions. It was amazing.

He was considered to be a serious kid, and some feared him because not only was he part of one of the richest families in Japan, but he also held the best notes in his grade.

It wasn’t surprising when, as he sat in the middle of a playground, surrounded by those semi-people, some were taken aback. A few half-dogs were curious, coming near to smell him, and most of the cat population stood far from him, waving their tails as they stared.

_Maybe I don’t get a companion…_  He started thinking, when a spot of orange caught his attention. The raven walked slowly and knelt in front of a small frame,  _was this companion truly his age?_ The kid couldn't tell, but as soon as he got close, the figure started stirring from his sleep, a pointy nose wiggling around and bright caramel eyes opening. 

Tobio stayed in his place, watching, who appeared to be the only fox in there, sit on his knees and lift his hand doubtingly, pressing it against the other’s left cheek after some moments.

**_And they felt it, they felt the warmth settling on their stomachs and chills running down their spine. They felt like autumn surrounded them, even if it was winter. They could feel the future hugs and discussions. They were able to feel the best and the worst of what was going to be their relationship._ **

**_And they felt the essence of each other._ **

They sat there, one in front of the other, not being able to say anything or move; failing to notice Kageyama’s parents staring happily wide-eyed at their son from a glass window.

The ten year old, wasn't and probably would never be a touchy-feely person, but when he was pulled into an embrace, and felt the silky, furry ears against his skin, a fluffy tail wrapping around him and gentle arms pulling him close, he didn't doubt for a second to hug back.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
> The next chapter will be their interaction and I'll find a way to sneak some fluff and late night conversations, I'm super excited by the idea!
> 
> I wanted to warn you guys, my chapters will always be about this long (1200-2500 words) and I know it isn't much but with russian, school, cambridge exams, family and social life it is kind of a mess to be me. Also, there's a chance that after quite some chapters (maybe 15 or so) this will have some smut, it is not decided yet, but there's a chance. Just a warning!

Kageyama Tobio was more or less a regular kid; pitch black hair and dark eyes, light skin and pink cheeks. Adorable without a doubt. He came from a wealthy family, constantly surrounded by large columns and fancy patterns that stained the walls. 

There wasn't much that he wanted or disliked, somehow, he always settled for what was in front of him; even if that would bring him trouble. But it never did, with his parents barely home and maids always there to grant his every need, it just couldn't happen.

 

At school he was respected to say the least, by his classmates as well as their respective companions. They probably feared him too, but there’s no need to state the obvious.

His family’s influence was intimidating and drove the other kids away from him, but the raven was used to being alone and even if he was the last one in his class to get a companion, he knew no one would bother him for it.

 

Companions were intriguing to Kageyama, he watched such beautiful creatures revolve around their humans with that mesmerizing look in their eyes and their fluffy tails wrapping around the other. It all felt foreign to him, because companions varied, from bunny ears to cat ears to dog ears, and from squirrel tails to fox tails to tiger ones. It didn't make any sense, at least to him.

It was all so confusing. Until he met his.

 

It started during December the 22nd, on the wee hours to be exact. The now 10 year old couldn't sleep because, now that his age had changed, something important would happen. He would finally meet his companion.  After all this time of watching those semi-people get into his classroom, he'd experience it firsthand.

 

_Will I get a boy or a girl?_

 

_Will I like my halfling?_

 

_Will my companion like me?_

 

Thoughts bounced around in his head, depriving him from the sleep he probably needed. But then again, it's not like he cared.

7am sharp, his parents woke up, rushing towards the young kid's room expecting to wake him up, but came to find their kid fully dressed standing with a small smile and rosy cheeks at the frame of his door. He was wearing a white knitted cap, a grey fluffy jacket, blue jeans and a pair of converse. Perfectly ready to go. After some unnecessary cereal (point to little Tobio for using big words!) and constant insistence on the raven's part, the three of them hopped in their fancy black car, giving the driver some specific instructions on where to go. The companion playground of the city.

 

The union with a companion could be described as something magical and every set of human-halfling went through it differently. No matter what, no one's parents would miss it.

 

After 15 minutes of his mother babbling excitedly about how he was such a grownup and his father giving him advice on how to treat his companion to be; they found themselves entering a store, a bell ringing behind them and a lovely young lady coming to greet them.

 

"Hello! How can I help you?" Her blonde curls bounced slightly as she talked and walked towards them.

"I turned ten today." The shorter said with an excited tone.

At the remark, the girl smiled widely.

"So you're here to get your companion? It will be my first time assisting a union, but I'll do my best!" She was clearly happy to be able to help. So, after giving an encouraging thumbs up to the kid before her, she guided them to the playground.  

 

When he stood in front of the door, Tobio just shot a doubtful glance at his parents, only to have his mom ushering him to go inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, ears perked up and several pairs of eyes turned to look at him. There were whiskers and claws, wings and scales, paws and hands. He felt observed to say the least.

The kid sat in the center of the playground, looking around and examining the fluffy tails, the spots, the lines... He stared but didn’t approach, the raven knew better than that. Companions were the ones that had the instinct to choose. Humans didn't. That’s why, even if you wanted one specimen, but he or she wasn't meant for you, you wouldn't be able to take them. It wasn't about how much you payed to get them. Everyone had a companion and you wouldn't take one that wasn't meant for you. It was against the law.

Then again, it was stated and it’s a law of nature. Companions will always find each other.

 

As Tobio stayed on his place, some halflings came near him, mostly dog ones, for cat ones stayed as far as they could and rabbit ones just tilted their ears at him.

 

_Maybe I was a bad kid and I don’t get a companion. Or maybe the halfling that was meant for me just doesn't want to choose me. What if I’m alone forever?_

_Do I deserve it? I-_

His thoughts were interrupted when a speck of orange appeared at the corner of his eye. Confused, he turned around, there was something lying in between the tall grass and bushes; something that kept moving oddly.

 

Inspired by his curiosity, the kid stood up and walked towards the strangely set of orange that was ‘hiding’. As he knelt in front of it, he noticed it was a him, with orange hair and pale skin, with fluffy fox ears atop his head and a soft tail at the bottom of his spine, and he was sleeping. He was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of shorts. It could be winter, but halflings only started wearing other clothes when their humans started buying it for them, and because the store and the playground had the temperature controlled, the breeds never went through cold. As soon as Kageyama had him an arm away, the half-human started stirring, his ears folded gently and his tail suddenly waving from side to side.

Then... his eyes opened.

 

They sat in front of each other for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the both of them. Neither said a word, but when the redhead pressed his hand against against the taller’s cheek, they felt it.

 

**They felt the warmth settling on their stomachs and chills running down their backs. They felt like autumn’s chilly sunshine surrounded them, even if it was winter. They could feel their hugs and discussions. And were able to picture what would be the best and worst of their relationship.**

**But most importantly, they felt the essence of each other.**

**With that, they both knew they were bound to each other, and despite of the circumstances, no one would be able to leave the other.**

 

They stayed where they were, one in front of the other, not being able to say anything or move; failing to notice Kageyama’s parents staring happily wide-eyed at their son from a glass window.

Tobio, wasn't and probably would hardly be a touchy-feely person, but when he was pulled into an embrace and felt the silky, furry ears against his skin, a fluffy tail wrapping around him and gentle arms resting on his neck and pulling him close, the idea of not hugging back didn't cross his mind.

He had, at last, gotten his companion; obviously he was determined to make things work, he wouldn't ruin it, not now not ever, this was one of his few and probably the most precious friend. He would keep him. And they would be happy.

 

 


End file.
